1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to electrical header assemblies.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Developments
Connector assemblies have been provided with various key or coding arrangements which are intended to insure that only pre-selected parts can be plugged into each other.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,707 discloses a receptacle shell in which a coding plate having a number of apertures is positioned over the shell aperture. Pins on the mating shell are positioned to enter the apertures in the coding plates while shells with the pins positioned in other positions will not.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,361 discloses a coding arrangement for printed circuit board connector assembly. A peripheral wall surrounds the printed circuit board and one section of this wall has a plurality of apertures that are arranged in a pre-determined pattern to effect the coded arrangement. The connector capable of being engaged with this circuit board has a plurality of projections aligned with the apertures in the connector when the connector and the circuit board are engaged.
Various other coding devices have been suggested for other purposes, for example as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,994. A need, however, still remains for a coding device which can easily and inexpensively be attached to a header assembly.